AM Crunchwrap
Overview The AM Crunchwrap is an ancient and powerfully alluring food item crafted thousands of years ago by an unknown race of beings. In addition to the classic AM Crunchwraps, many different kinds of Crunchwraps have been composed throughout the ages. All of these are equally and madly craved by Big Smelly Willies. History Long ago in WTF's days of Yore, the first ever AM Crunchwrap was forged in the largest volcanic mountain of The Fiery Three Butt Mounts using a sacrificed snail goat, a brick of retarded cheese, a flail cabbage, and an annoying tortilla. The one who created the AM Crunchwrap remains unknown even after all these centuries, but many predict that it was invented by a Big Smelly Willy. These doo-doo heads wield an insane desire is known as the Crunchwrap Craze, and it causes them to go nuts for Crunchwraps! No Big Smelly Willy can resist this seductive nourishment, and they devour and/or hoard every Crunchwrap they sense as well as any lesser beings that stand between them and said food. Such a titanic craving was even strong enough to start the Big Smelly Willy War of that one year where with the Big Smelly Willy War. Big Smelly Willies battled manically for Crunchwraps throughout the entire wartime causing countless deaths and numerous peeved off people to take action and sic Sesame Street characters, Wacky Waving Inflatable Tube Men, and Sesame Seed tidal waves on all the Big Smelly Willies. Making all those buffoons scream and run in terror from these fears of theirs was the only way to stop the onslaught for Crunchwraps. Truly, the AM Crunchwrap is a fiercely seductive and madness inducing creation! Types of Crunchwraps AM Crunchwraps The common Crunchwrap. Flying Crunchwraps They fly around like magic and stuff. Giant Crunchwraps They're the size of houses. How does any Big Smelly Willy eat an entire of these so quickly? Who knows... What a Big Smelly Willy. Crystal Crunchwraps Crystallized Crunchwraps that wield magic powers of healing (colored green), increased attack power (colored red), and nuttiness resistance (colored orange). They still taste like typical Crunchwraps despite being crystallized for some reason. Golden Crunchwraps The rarest and most alluring of all the Crunchwraps. They shine with a light like the sun and are said to be found in the most perilous dungeons and regions of the WTF Realms guarded by the most fierce monsters and maybe TimRexes looking to easily lure in a Big Smelly Willy prey into its grasp. Only one is known to exist at a time. Sofa Crunchwraps Crunchwraps stuffed with a couch. Piranha Crunchwraps Crunchwraps with live piranhas in them. The most dangerous of common Crunchwraps! Wes Crunchwraps Crunchwraps filled with the cooked meat of freshly slain Weses. There are also Crunchwraps for just about any noun in the world: oatmeal Crunchwraps, table Crunchwraps, banana Crunchwraps, toilet Crunchwraps, boxers Crunchwraps, fish monkey Crunchwraps, and an endless many more... Uses Crunchwraps are mainly eaten as nourishment by Big Smelly Willies and other Crunchwraps lovers, but they're also heavily hoarded, humped, and used for crafting relics and establishing social ranks. Dominant Big Smelly Willies get the biggest Crunchwraps while those of lower ranks get smaller ones. As mentioned before, the dominant members of this ludicrous race also use some Crunchwraps to make special items and relics which later get eaten after being used for a while. The Throne of Crunchwraps Baron Spaghetti seats himself upon and eats from this throne made of hoarded Crunchwraps and hopes to place the legendary Golden Crunchwraps in the center of this great throne to further signify his absolute authority over his race and over all Crunchwraps. The Sombrero of Crunchwraps A sombrero made out of Crunchwraps. Worn and eaten by Baron Spaghetti only unless he embarks on epic adventures and/or is in battle. The Crunchwrap Staff This Crunchwrap made staff could wield magic powers if it were topped with the Golden Crunchwrap. Until it is, it's not useful except as a prized treasure belonging to Baron Spaghetti. It is kept safe in his Big Smelly Tower and heavily guarded by deadly Big Smelly Willies. The Crunchwrap Blade A massive broadsword made of Crunchwraps said to have slain a hundred Big Smelly Willies in one swing most likely due to the Crunchwrap Craze and the formidable whack by those Crunchwraps together starting a massive explosion.